Batman (Terry McGinnis)
Terry McGinnis adopted the identity of Batman in the future. Like his predecessor, McGinnis fought crime and injustice in Gotham City and elsewhere for many years. History The New Batman By his own admission, Terry was once a "bad kid". A member of a street gang run by youthful racketeer Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow, Terry had his fair share of run-ins with the GCPD while in his early teens, even serving a three-month stint in juvenile hall. Years after Batman was last seen, McGinnis found himself on the run from another street gang named the Jokerz, who had modeled themselves after the deceased Clown Prince of Crime. He fled onto the grounds of the Wayne Manor, where an aged Bruce Wayne assisted him in defeating the Jokerz. The strain of the fight placed substantial stress on Wayne's heart and he collapsed. McGinnis helped Wayne into the mansion and in the process stumbled upon the entrance to the Batcave. Wayne kicked McGinnis out, but when the boy showed up later, declaring his father, Warren McGinnis, had been murdered and that Derek Powers — who had assumed leadership of a merged Wayne-Powers — was responsible, Wayne softened his demeanor. Despite McGinnis’ insistence, Wayne, still shaken from the ordeal of having relied on a gun for self-defense, maintained that he had given up the cowl. As soon as Wayne’s back was turned, McGinnis took matters into his own hands and stole the latest incarnation of the Batsuit. Wayne admonished him through the Suit’s communicator, but McGinnis was adamant on confronting Powers. Powers had ordered Warren McGinnis’ death after the latter discovered Powers’ plan to mass-produce biological weapons. The Suit turned McGinnis into a powerhouse; he disrupted Powers’ operation, laying a beating on the security personnel, only to have Wayne shut the Suit down midway at the touch of a button. McGinnis pleaded with Wayne for a chance to prove himself and persuaded Wayne to reactivate the Suit and let him carry on as Batman for the time being. Wayne’s decision resulted in the moratorium of Powers’ operation; at the end, Powers, who had been exposed to his own hazardous chemicals, experienced the onset of his mutation into Blight. Convinced that there was still a need for a Batman, Wayne made McGinnis his personal assistant and began secretly training the boy for his new role as Batman. Terry quickly amassed his own Rogue's gallery of villains including Derek Powers' mutated form, Blight, the assassin Curaré, the shape-changing Inque, the former sound technician Shriek and former psychologist Spellbinder. True Lineage In 2070, Terry discovers the shocking truth about his parentage. When the elderly Bruce Wayne requires tissue for the cloning of a kidney to transplant, Terry is checked for compatibility, and to his surprise, his DNA is similar to Bruce's. Decades earlier, government agent Amanda Waller launched a program using her old Cadmus connections, codenaming it Project Batman Beyond. Waller had become acquainted with the original Batman, Bruce Wayne, and as years passed, upon seeing him slowly decline with age, she came to realize that the world needed a Batman. She decided that Batman was an extraordinary individual, irreplaceable unless she intervened. Retrieving genetic samples from injuries Batman sustained while fighting crime, Waller obtained the necessary DNA for the next phase of her project. Tests run found a compatible couple with psychological profiles nearly identical to Thomas and Martha Wayne in Warren and Mary McGinnis. When Warren McGinnis went in for an flu shot, he was secretly administered a dose of nanites that rewrote the genetic code of his reproductive material into an exact copy of Bruce Wayne's. Thus, Bruce is Terry's biological father, and Matt's by proxy. Upon learning this, Terry contemplates giving up being Batman, believing that Bruce planned this from the very beginning. However, after meeting with Waller, he discovers that Bruce wasn't behind the Project Batman Beyond, and he became Batman by pure chance. Waller had hired Andrea Beaumont to assassinate Warren and Mary McGinnis, to simulate the circumstances that propelled Bruce to become Batman, but Andrea abandoned her mission at the last minute. In spite of this, Warren was murdered years later by Derek Powers, and Project Batman Beyond ended up succeeding. Once he leaves Waller's home with this knowledge, Terry comes to terms with the reality that Bruce is technically his biological father, prepares to propose to Dana (who now knows his secret identity), and returns to the role of Batman. Abilities Terry was an able street fighter before he recieved training. He was able to battle the Jokerz alone displaying agility for a normal citizen. Added to that, he was on a wrestling team of Hamilton High School. When he recieved training from Bruce Wayne, he has honed his body to Olympic levels with regular and rigorous training to lessen his reliance on the Batsuit. The result of that is he gained exceptional reflexes enabling him to evade gunfire and make super human leaps without the batsuit. He also uses untraditional fighting styles and dirty methods as opposed to the martial arts styles that the original Batman used (even mentioned by the Joker in "Return of the Joker"). He also recieved further training when he was sent by Bruce to Kairi Tanaka to brush up his combat skills. He learned to establish cures, remedies and antidotes. He seems to be a capable actor, having successfully conned his way in and out of many sticky situations. Weakness As seen in Batman Beyond, one of Terry's weakness is he is open on the left side according to Kairi Tanaka. He may have lessen that weakness under that lessons (it is unknown whether Terry was able to master not to be open on the left side because the training with Tanaka took place 4 episodes before the last episode of Batman Beyond). It is also seen that Terry has not yet mastered his detective skills as seen in the series. Equipment and Vehicles *Batsuit *Batmobile Background Information According to episode writer Dwayne McDuffie, Bruce, as the world's greatest detective, was aware that Terry and Matt are his genetic offsprings at some point after Terry assumed the role of Batman and realized the machination of Amanda Waller and Project Cadmus. However, he would never bring it up as he wanted Terry to be his own man, and out of respect of Warren McGinnis as well since he was the one who raised him since birth. http://jl.toonzone.net/episode50/episode50.htm Appearances * "Shadows" * "Future Shock" * "The Once and Future Thing Part One: Weird Western Tales" * "The Once and Future Thing Part Two: Time, Warped" * "Epilogue" Batman (McGinnis, Terry) Category:Justice League Unlimited members Category:Splicers Category:Students Batman (McGinnis, Terry)